


The Closest Friend

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Clare and Ruth get... comfortable.RP Fic.





	The Closest Friend

Clare had always known that once her husband had left her and took his son with him she had needed someone to help her. She had not actually expected Ruth to turn up on her doorstep. Ruth smiled softly at her.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

She asked. 

"Yes... yes of course."

Clare smiled, opening the door wider. 

"Please come in."

Ruth smiled and walked into the house. Clare quickly closed the door, locking it. 

"How did you know I needed you?"

Ruth smiled and came over to her putting her arms gently around her.

"Call it intuition sweet thing."

Clare smiled softly. 

"Well, I'm glad you're here..."

Ruth smiled.

"Want to take me to bed now or talk some more?"

She purred. 

"Mmm, now that's a tough decision."

Ruth smiled and giggled.

"Need to phone a friend?"

She teased softly. 

"I think I'll go with option B."

Ruth smiled.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Mmm, are you still single?"

Ruth smiled and laughed softly.

 

"Oh yes I'd be propositioning you if I was attached."

She teased softly. 

"You never know with you... Ruthie."

Ruth smiled. Clare smiled in reply. Ruth kissed her. Clare mewed and kissed back, melting into her a little. Ruth purred. Clare murred softly. Ruth smiled.

"I'm fixing to yank your panties down baby..."

She purred. 

"What?"

Ruth purred.

"I want the pussy sexy girl..."

"Then take it."

Ruth purred and reached up under Clare's skirt and yanked her knickers down. Clare mewed softly. Ruth purred and roughly, with one hand holding Clare in position, used her hand to ruffle Clare's skirt up around her waist so her pussy was exposed. She then pressed her body against Clare's to hold the skirt up so her hand was free. Clare mewed softly. Ruth smiled.

"You know I'm a rough girl in bed hun?"

She murred.

"I'm loving...but rough.... okay?"

"O... Okay."

Ruth smiled and holding Clare's head so she had to look directly into her eyes, she pushed in to her with two fingers. Clare mewled and arched. Ruth smiled and set a rough, hard but as promised loving pace. All too soon Clare cried out and came. Ruth smiled, claiming Clare’s lips before speaking softly.

“Now... bed... and rest...”


End file.
